Buscando el verdadero amor
by coryclain
Summary: Sakura descubrirá lo que realmente siente por su amigo rubio? o sera demasiado tarde? y si por una confusion naruto buscara amor en otra? -sakura por que estas haciendo esto?- *resubido* modifique un pokito los cap k llevaba, espero les guste :3
1. Sake

Este es (*fue) mi primer fanfic n_n denle una oportunidad :3

**Buscando el verdadero amor**

**Capítulo I. Sake**

Todo comienza una tarde en la aldea de Konoha, en la torre Hokage, con cierta kunoichi de cabellos rosados, traía cargando una pila de documentos junto con Shizune para la 5° Hokage.

– Tsunade-sama aquí están los últimos documentos que le quedan por firmar – dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación, seguida de Shizune

– gracias, pueden dejarlos en la mesa – decía la Hokage mientras firmaba algo

– si no hay nada más por hacer, me retiro – dijo Sakura

– aun no Sakura, necesito que me traigas… un poco de sake –

– pero Tsunade-sama no puede aguantar a terminar primero su trabajo – Shizune le decía en tono de suplica

- tiene razón, primero termine con el papeleo – agrego Sakura

– estoy escuchando bien? acaso van a cuestionar mis órdenes! – golpeo con demasiada fuerza la mesa mientras mostraba un gesto lleno de furia haciendo que Shizune y Sakura tiemblen de miedo

Shizune/Sakura – hai! Enseguida lo traemos! – decían mientras salían corriendo de la oficina

_Minutos después…_

– aquí tiene Tsunade-sama… pero le repito, sería mejor que termine primero el trabajo antes de tomar – decía Shizune tratando de no hacerla enojar

– solo quedan pocos documentos – decía Sakura con voz temblorosa, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera contestar su maestra

– ò.ó con un demonio! No me pueden dejar en paz! – Sakura y Shizune estaban en un rincón muertas del miedo (pobres xD) – es mas… ustedes también se pondrán a beber con migo –

– no es para tanto… por favor cálmese – Shizune

– es cierto, además yo soy menor de edad… yo no puedo "debí haberme ido antes T-T\\" –

– vamos! Es una ORDEN! ò.ó – contesto

– p-pero… – decían ambas haciéndose pequeñinas a la mirada aterradora de la 5ta

_Hrs más tarde… ya de noche xD…_

– hip… lo ven… hip… no es tan malo… tomar… te hace sentir mejor – decía Tsunade tomando otro trago, en su escritorio ya habían bastante botellas de sake, sería cuestión de tiempo que se quedaran dormidas.

– io… pienso lo mismo… hip… - decía Shizune tambaleándose hacia la ventana

– hip… quiero irme… hip… no… me siento bien… hip – decía Sakura mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la puerta, su cabeza daba vueltas y no sentía bien las piernas.

En el mismo momento no muy lejos de Sakura, caminaba Naruto mientras pateaba una piedra

– es inútil!... no puedo dormir T-T … siento como si alguien necesitara de mi –

Track… auch… (efectos de alguien chocando con unos botes de basura xD)

– pero que rayos fue eso o.ó – corre hacia donde se escucho el ruido y se encuentra con Sakura que intentaba levantarse, sin dudarlo corre a su lado para ayudarla

– Naruto?… me alegra… hip… que seas tú… Naruto – decía mientras que con su mano tocaba tiernamente la mejilla a su compañero, haciendo que en el aparezca un ligero rubor

– Sakura-chan que fue lo que te paso? Te encuentras bien? Y ese olor… acaso estuviste tomando? Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien? – decía preocupado tratando de levantarla

– estoy bien… hip... solo tome 1, 2 – contaba mientras veía sus dedos – 7 o quizá 9 botellas? –

– Sakura-chan no deberías hacer eso es malo para tu salud, vamos te llevare a casa – inesperadamente Sakura al levantarse lo abraza

– gracias Naruto.. hip… muchas gracias –

– o/o sa… Sakura-chan pero que estás diciendo – decía aun más nervioso

– siempre te preocupas por mi… hip… y me has cuidado… Naruto… yo – alzó la vista para fijar sus ojos en los de Naruto

– si? Sakura-chan o/o "esta tan cerca mío o/o si sigue así, no se que pueda ocurrir" –

– yo… hip… a mi… - un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y comenzó a acercar más a el rostro de

– Naruto… me gustas… – corto la distancia entre ambos y lo beso tiernamente

– "pero qué? como? esto es real? o tan solo es un sueño del que pronto despertare?" – antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante el beso de Sakura esta quedo inconsciente –

**_Continuara..._**

jeje corto lo se, pero el 2do es mas largo, xp


	2. Despierto y Naruto?

**Capitulo II. Despierto y…. Naruto?**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de un apartamento, en lo alto de un edificio. Era bastante acogedor y demasiado desordenado, los rayos del sol comenzaron a despertar a cierta peli rosa que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama.

Primero abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces, hecho una mirada rápida a donde se encontraba y volvió a cerrar los ojos, después de pasar unos segundos se levanta rápidamente y empieza a mirar a todas partes tratando de reconocer en donde se encontraba.

– ¿pero cómo es que llegue aquí? – mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza tratando de recordar, aun le dolía la cabeza.

– veo que ya te has despertado – se escucho desde la puerta, entonces Sakura voltea

– Naruto? Pero que haces aquí? Ò.ó es más, que hago yo aquii? – decía algo exaltada

–pues… ayer por la noche… te encontré , habías tomado y no te encontrabas muy bien, así que te traje a mi casa porque estaba más cerca que la tuya –

– ya recuerdo… ayer Tsunade-sama me obligo a beber junto con Shizune – dijo más calmada, se quiso levantar pero se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba su ropa interior con una camisa blanca encima – aaaa! Pero… porque estoy ASI! Donde esta mi ropa? NARUTO! ò.ó Maldito pervertido! Tu… tu.. como te atreviste a ponerme tus manos encima o/o "el me cambio de ropa, como se atreve!" grrr… - empezó a golpearlo lanzándole todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

– Sakura-chan… déjame explicarte…. yo no…. – trataba de esquivar lo que le lanzaba, pero un despertador lo golpeo justo en medio de la cara, haciendo que este callera – Sakura-chan yo no tengo la culpa… T-T porque me golpeas… yo no soy ningún pervertido – decía mientras se sobaba. (Pobrecito de Naruto T-T)

– claro que lo eres! Devuélveme mi ropa! –

– ahí esta – decía mientras señalaba un rincón del cuarto – '_pero no creo que te sirva'_ ahora te puedes calmar por favor Sakura-chan – se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – me tengo que ir, si quieres puedes tomar un baño – después de eso sale del departamento

– … – apenas salio Naruto y corre por su ropa – peroqué demonios le paso a mi ropa? Esta toda sucia y… agh… además tiene un dolor desagradable… "porque tenía que obedecer a Tsunade-sama T-T" – que voy a hacer… no puedo ponerme esto –

Toc –toc

– "quien será? Sera Naruto?" – se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un poco, solo para ver de quien se trataba

– buenos días! Te traigo algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte – abre la puerta y la deja pasar, se trataba de una anciana (de la cual no sabemos su nombre xD)

– oh… si gracias… pero como sabia…? –

– te sientes mejor? – dijo mientras entraba a dejar la ropa en una mesita

– un poco, me duele la cabeza – decía mientras cerraba la puerta

– ese muchacho… Naruto… ayer en la noche llego muy preocupado contigo en brazos – decía la anciana

– preocupado? Naruto… –

– ese muchacho me pidió ayuda, por suerte seguía despierta –

– ah… y como paso? –

– pues… veras… –

**Flash back**

En la recepción del edifico donde vive naruto, estaba una anciana a punto de cerrar la entrada principal para ir a dormir cuando escucha a alguien gritar mientras corría en dirección de ella.

– espereee! – decía Naruto mientras llevaba a Sakura en brazos

– pero si es Naruto... que haces afuera tan noche – pregunto la anciana

– anciana… me podría ayudar!, encontré a mi compañera de equipo y no se encuentra en muy buen estado, bebió demasiado – decía algo agitado,

– claro, solo deja cerrar y enseguida subo –

– pero… yo pensé que se quedaría con usted T-T "si Sakura despierta en mi cuarto, puede pensar cualquier cosa" –

– lo siento pero no puedo, mis nietos llegaron hoy y no tengo espacio –

– está bien – dijo algo desanimado

_5 minutos después... toc-toc_

– a… adelante – Naruto se estaba limpiando la ropa, ya que Sakura recién había vomitado sobre el. Ahora ella estaba recargada sobre la esquina de una mesita de centro con la cabeza gacha.

– toma – le da un vaso con un liquido blanco en el – con eso se sentirá mejor, aunque por la mañana volverá a sentirse un poco mal –

Naruto levanto con cuidado a Sakura y le dio a beber lo que la anciana le había dado, mientras que la anciana observaba el desorden del departamento de Naruto.

– ¡ya está! – decía mientras le devolvía en vaso

– llévala a tu cuarto, trae alguna de tus camisas, y un poco de agua y un trapo para limpiarla –

– hai! – levanto a Sakura con mucho cuidado y la llevo a su cuarto, la anciana también fue al cuarto

– "pensé que solo la sala era la única habitación desordenada, acaso no conoce lo que es limpieza" – pensaba la anciana

– ¿ocurre algo malo? –

– no, nada… has pensado en limpiar un poco ¬¬U –

– limpiar? O.ó yo? –

– bueno eso no importa, necesito quitarle esa de ropa está muy sucia –

– quitarle la ropa °¬° – empieza a imaginarse cosas raras (ese Naruto jeje xD)

– no toda la ropa "pervertido", por eso necesito tu camisa, para cubrirla – Naruto busco entre sus cosas y saco una camisa

– claro tenga – después va por el agua y el trapo y se los da a la anciana

estaba por quitarle la ropa – … no es necesario que te quedes – dijo la anciana

– eh… claro… o/o yo ya me iba jeje… - cierra la puerta tras salir

**Fin de flash back**

– ya veo… así que usted me cambio de ropa "uff que alivio" –

– así es muchacha, bueno me tengo que retirar –

– gracias por la ropa y lo demás –

– no me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécele a Naruto el fue el que me pidió que te trajera la ropa, espero que te guste, era de mi hija de cuando tenía tu edad

– hai! – sale la anciana y cierra la puerta detrás de ella – creo que fui un poco ruda con Naruto… después me disculpare n_n –

Abrió el paquete donde estaba la ropa y saco un lindo conjunto, una faldita rosa con blanco y una camisa blanca con tirantes y una flor bordada en ella (no soy buena explicando las cosas, pero ya se imaginaran como estaba el conjunto n_n eso espero xD) se fue al baño dejo llenar la tina y mientras se desvestía, después se metió lentamente, a diferencia del resto de la casa el baño estaba más limpio.

– "tal vez Naruto limpio el baño para mi" – se dibujo un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – "como es que me encontró Naruto? No lo recuerdo o u.u y este dolor no me deja" – empezó a tratar de recordar, entonces recordó algunas imágenes y palabras que no le agradaron mucho –

**Flash Back**

– o/o sa… Sakura-chan pero que estás diciendo – decía aun más nervioso

– siempre te preocupas por mi… hip… y me has cuidado… Naruto… yo – alzó la vista para fijar sus ojos en los de Naruto

**Fin de flash back**

– pero en qué estaba pensando?– su memoria volvía poco a poco y no le gustaba para nada lo que recordaba (quiero dejar en claro que Sakura no está muy pasada de copas, seguía un poco consciente de lo que hacía)

**Flash back**

– Naruto… me gustas… – corto la distancia entre ambos y lo beso tiernamente

**Fin del flash back**

–que?… que hice – sale de la ducha y se cambia rápidamente – como pude hacer eso? Yo… yo… – su cara se puso completamente roja, salió de la tina y se cambio rápidamente, estar ahí la hacía sentirse nerviosa y avergonzada, se disponía a salir pero algo la detuvo, miro el departamento de Naruto y sentía que no podía irse así – al menos podría limpiar su departamento para darle las gracias "aunque debo apurarme no quiero verlo después de recordar _eso_" –

_Tiempo después, mucho tiempo después_

Naruto regresaba con paso lento, pensando en aquel beso que le había dado Sakura, había sido tan rápido pero aun lo sentía latente, llego a la puerta de su departamento y antes de que el la abriera, esta se abría sola, dejando ver a Sakura que apenas salía.

– Sakura-chan "se ve linda con esa ropa °¬°" – decía ruborizado

– na… Naruto o/o eto… yo… ya me iba "espero no mencione lo de ayer" –

– si!... o/o claro – se quito de la puerta para dejar salir a Sakura

– a Naruto… gracias por cuidar de mí y lamento haberte llamado pervertido, la anciana me explico todo – dijo en tono amable

– no hay de que Sakura-chan –

– adiós! Y gracias por todo "parece ser que no se acordó! Que bien!" – ya se iba

– espera Sakura-chan quería preguntarte algo… - comenzó a ruborizarse un poco mas

– esto… yo… claro "que no sea lo que estoy pensando T-T" –

– esto…. Sakura-chan… tu… ayer… o/o recuerdas lo que paso? Lo que hiciste? –

– eh yo… "maldición, por que tenía que preguntar eso T-T" em… –

– "por favor que recuerde" – su cara mostraba esperanza

– "que digo… que puedo hacer… claro que lo recuerdo perfectamente pero…" claro que no recuerdo nada Naruto, estaba muy pasada de copas jeje por que la pregunta eh? –

– por nada Sakura-chan… solo tenía curiosidad – su rostro se torno triste y Sakura lo noto

– me tengo que ir… nos vemos – se marcho de ahí dejando solo a Naruto

–… – entro a su departamento y al mirar al interior se sorprendió tanto que casi cae de espaldas, si no fuera porque la pared estaba detrás de el – pero que ocurrió aquí! Esta todo limpio y ordenado? Y ese olor?... – se acerco a la mesa y se encontró con comida que estaba cubierta por una tela blanca, la destapo – mmm huele delicioso… se sienta para comer y ve una nota a lado de la comida.

_\Naruto:_

_Espero que te guste!_

_Me esforcé mucho preparando esto_

_Así que ¡cómetelo todo!_

_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí_

_Sakura n_n\_

Naruto – Sakura-chan n_n me haces tan feliz -

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Cuídense y graxias por tomarse tiempo para leer esta loca historia x3


	3. Ayudame a entender esto que siento

**Capitulo III. Ayúdame a entender esto que siento**

Ya oscurecía y Sakura caminaba a su casa pensando en lo sucedido con Naruto, parecía tranquila y extrañamente contenta, estaba a unos pasos de su casa pero antes de dar un paso más, en su mente la imagen de una Tsunade furiosa apareció.

- maldición! Olvide que hoy tenía entrenamiento con Tsunade! – A su mente acudieron miles de imágenes sobre la manera en la que Tsunade la castigaría – tengo que ir a explicarle todo T_T si no yo… - sale corriendo en dirección a la torre Hokage.

_Poco después… _Toc – toc

– adelante – nuevamente estaba firmando sin fin de documentos

– Tsunade-sama… yo… siento no haberme… presentado! – decía agitada, mientras hacía gesto de disculpa

– no importa, Naruto vino a decirme que no te encontrabas bien, así que no te disculpes – término de firmar algo y centro su mirada en Sakura – parece que no podre hacerte beber otra vez, después de todo – decía algo decepcionada

– lo siento Tsunade-sama… entonces puedo retirarme cierto? n_n –

– claro, pero mañana ven temprano, tienes misión –

– misión? Entonces también vendrá Naruto? – recalco un poquito lo ultimo

– no es necesario que el vaya, pero **si quieres**, el también puede ir – vuelve a empezar a firmar documentos que están sobre la mesa, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios –

– eh? No es eso, bueno no es que quiera que el también vaya, o/o es solo que… – coloca su mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras suelta una risita de nervios – como somos del mismo equipo pensé que el también iría n_nU solo fue por eso, nada mas "pero que rayos digo, como si me importara que él fuera"

– no tienes por qué darme explicación ¬¬ , entiendo lo que quieres decir, ahora retírate, ya nos veremos mañana –

– hai! Con su permiso –

Ya salía de la torre Hokage y pasaba por en medio de los puestos, entre la gente que aun rondaba, iba con la mirada perdida, pensando.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Hacia un rato que Sakura había salido de su casa lista para la misión, la mañana era fría y una neblina cubría el lugar, Sakura se dirigía hacia la entrada de la aldea, donde apenas pudo divisar a Tsunade, mientras se acercaba comenzaba a distinguir a una persona a su lado.

– Sai? Que haces aquí? No me digas que… - pregunto Sakura

– seré tu compañero en esta misión n_n no te alegra? –

– solo tú? no hay nadie más? Porque contigo – con la mirada busca alrededor, esperando encontrar a otra persona, pero nada

– vamos 'fea', no será tan malo – dice con su típica sonrisa

– a quien llamas FEA! – una venita sale en la frente de Sakura

– SILENCIO! Solo serán ustedes dos – decía Tsunade mientras les entregaba unos pergaminos

– que es esto? – toma los pergaminos

– quiero que vayan a la aldea oculta de la roca y se lo entregue al kage de ahí, son documentos de mucha importancia, así que tengan cuidado – decía mientras cruzaba ambos brazos – puede que tengan problemas en llegar, por eso solo los mando a ustedes dos, y si es necesario tomen el camino más largo para evitar ataques, alguna duda? –

– Ninguna – contesto Sai y Sakura

– de acuerdo, cuento con ustedes – se da media vuelta y regresa a la torre, mientras Sakura y Sai parten a su misión.

Un poco más tarde, en Konoha cierto rubio aun permanecía en su cama, parecía tener un sueño, abrazaba su almohada mientras hundía su cabeza en ella, y de su boca salían pequeñas palabras, palabras que decían – Sakura-chan – rodo por la cama hasta caer al suelo, haciendo que se levantara bruscamente.

– pero que…? – comienza a despertarse y mirar su alrededor –solo fue un sueño? … ah y parecía tan real T_T – se levanta (quien sabe que habrá soñado xD tengo curiosidad juju )

Después de arreglarse y desayunar, sale del departamento, hoy no tenía ninguna misión, y le pareció buena idea visitar a Sakura para ver si se encontraba mejor y agradecerle por la comida, no tardo mucho en llegar, pero no había nadie – tal vez fue de compras o quizás este con Ino – siguió caminando hasta llegar a casa de los Yamanaka por suerte Ino estaba afuera barriendo – hey! Ino! –

– Naruto? Que haces tan temprano por aquí –

– estaba buscando a Sakura, sabes donde esta? –

– déjame recordar… mmm…. – puso una cara seria mientras pensaba – Oh es cierto –

– sabes donde esta? –

– hoy salió a una misión – dijo mientras continuaba barriendo

– una misión! Y porque no me dijo nada? – decía con cierto asombro

– a mí tampoco me dijo nada, el que me aviso fue Sai, ayer por la noche dijo que tenía una misión con Sakura, aunque no se cuanto vayan a tardar –

– y por que tenía que ir con el T-T acaso no cuento? – dije triste

– no te preocupes! Que mi Sai no te la va a quitar ok? El no tiene tan malos gustos –

– y quien menciono eso o/o – decía mientras se le subían los colores

Después de terminar de hablar con Ino, siguió caminando – "hoy no es mi día de suerte T-T tenía planeado invitar a Sakura a comer" – llego a un pequeño parque y se sentó en una banca, mientras se relajaba, de repente sintió que alguien lo observaba, y efectivamente alguien estaba detrás suyo, tenía la cara roja, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, y no sería tan extraño en ella.

_Con Sakura y Sai_

Ambos ninjas saltaban de rama en rama por en medio del bosque, Sai iba ligeramente más adelante de Sakura, no habían intercambiado demasiadas palabras en el camino y Sai notaba que Sakura parecía distraída, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que le ocurría, le daba bastante curiosidad, ya que pocas veces la veía con esa expresión de duda y confusión en su cara, pero decidió esperar a que anocheciera para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, mientras Sakura no notaba las miradas constantes de Sai, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamiento.

**Pov Sakura's**

No entiendo porque me siento así, solo fue un beso no?, odio estar así, ese idiota… y si me… me gustara?, no, no , eso es imposible, el es.. es Naruto. Además puede que el ya no esté interesado en mí, como cuando niños, pero… ¿porque me pone triste pensar en esa posibilidad?, no lo entiendo, o quizá no quiera saberlo, que debo hacer... es cierto que desde que regreso, siempre a sido el con el que mejor me eh sentido, pero es porque es mi amigo?.

**Fin Pov Sakura's**

– Sakura cuidado! – grito mientras corría hacia ella

– eh? – demasiado tarde, Sai le había gritado porque estaba a punto de estrellarse con una rama, y de echo estrello con ella, callo del árbol, y no pudo evitar estamparse contra el suelo

– serás torpe! Mira que daño te has hecho – decía mientras se acercaba a Sakura que permanecía boca abajo, tratando de levantarse

– no soy torpe! Además tu no me ayudaste, estabas lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparme ò.ó – decía furiosa, mientras se incorporaba

– en serio? No me di cuenta– dije sonriéndole como acostumbraba

– Sai! Lo hiciste a propósito – decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el

– además no es mi culpa que estés tan distraída pensando en Naruto – se estaba preparando para el golpe y cerró los ojos, pero este nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la expresión triste de Sakura, acaso había acertado con ese comentario? – así que si pensabas en el? O.ó – su cara se mostraba divertida

– claro que no! Es solo que… - poso su mirada en el suelo

– solo que… - su expresión cambio de divertida a seria, al ver que Sakura ocultaba algo – no es nada, será mejor que continuemos _ni siquiera yo me entiendo_ – lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro, se puso en marcha, solo que ahora ya no saltando por los arboles, ahora iba caminando.

– _no te das cuenta todavía _– susurro, mientras la veía alejarse

_Mientras con Naruto_

– Hinata que haces aquí? Te sientes bien?– decía levantándose en su lugar y acercándose a la kunoichi – tienes fiebre? Estas muy roja – acerco su frente a la de ella para sentir mejor

– yo… yo… estoy bien… gracias Naruto-kun – dio un paso para atrás, para evitar tener a Naruto tan cerca, si no, seguro se desmayaba ahí

– me alegro que estés bien Hinata y que haces por aquí? – mostrándole un sonrisa

– bueno… yo pasaba y t-te vi… o/o y pensé en hacerte c-compañía –

– ah… pues llegas en el mejor momento, justamente iba a ir a comer a Ichiraku, y quería invitar a alguien, así que, vienes? "aunque en realidad quería ir con Sakura T_T " – dijo amablemente

– hai – contesto alegre, sin entender bien lo que sucedía.

_Momentos después en Ichiraku_

Ya estaban comiendo, Hinata seguía un poco colorada, y Naruto no entendía el porqué, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia.

– si quieres más, solo dime – terminando su 2do plato

– claro… esto Naruto… supe que… Sakura…. salió a una misión –

– si, es triste, voy a estar un poco solo hasta que vuela n_n –

– puedo… puedo estar contigo… si quieres.. y-yo no tengo m-misiones – su cara se puso aun mas roja

– eh? A esto… claro, me encantaría n_nU "bueno así no me aburriré, creo" –

– solo… hasta que Sakura… vuelva… - decía nerviosa

– claro n_n nos la pasaremos bien – decía despreocupado

Después de terminar de comer, se fueron a dar una vuelta por las calles de la aldea, mientras caminaban Naruto no paraba de hablar y la pobre Hinata apenas podía articulas palabra alguna para responderle y continuar con la conversación, la gente que los veía y hasta Hinata podían decir que estaban en una cita, todos menos Naruto (tan inocente xD), era tarde, pronto se haría de noche, así que Naruto se ofreció a acompañar a Hinata a casa.

– sabes Hinata, me la pase muy bien contigo –

– yo… yo también… me la pase muy bien! – decía alegre

– hay que repetirlo mañana, pero una cosa, no seas tan tímida al hablar, no es que vaya a comerte o algo así –

– tratare… - decía algo apenada, desviando la mirada hacia un costado

– mañana podemos vernos? –

– hai! – decía animada, y quien no, el chico de sus sueños estaba frente a ella

– entonces en el parque a las 3, tenemos que divertimos –

– está bien… Naruto-kun n/n – dijo algo apenada

Ya llegaban a la casa de Hinata, Naruto la acompaño hasta la entrada de esta y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, después de ello fue de regreso a su departamento pensando en cómo estaría Sakura, estaría a salvo? Sai la estaría protegiendo bien?, la noche había llegado y el estar con Hinata le había animado mucho, pero hubiera preferido mil veces haber compartido ese día con su Sakura, porque ella era la única que el amaba.

– _por favor no tardes en volver – _susurro mientras contemplaba a la luna

_De vuelta con Sai y Sakura_

En cuanto se había oscurecido decidieron acampar, ya que viajar de noche resultaría peligroso, ambos estaban sentados frente a una pequeña fogata que habían hecho unos minutos atrás, había un silencio bastante incomodo, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, desde que Sakura había chocado contra aquella rama, ahora ella solo veía a aquel fuego como si estuviera hipnotizada por este, mientras Sai la miraba un poco preocupado.

– Sakura… hay algo que te este molestando? – dijo al fin, después de tanto silencio

– no – dijo sin más, mientras seguía mirando el fuego

– o algo te preocupa? – insistió

– no – Sai empezaba a molestarse

– entonces que te ocurre?– volvió a insistir

– no me ocurre nada! – grito

– entonces porque estas como ausente, tú no eres así –

– y que si lo soy! Además tu no eres quien para preguntarme que me pasa y que no! –

– es cierto… no debería preocuparme por alguien como tu – dijo molesto, se levanto y comenzó a alejarse, pero Sakura lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca – y ahora qué? ¿Todavía quieres gritarme más? – dijo, soltándose de su agarre

– lo siento, no quise gritarte, se que te preocupo mi comportamiento, pero ni siquiera yo me entiendo – su mirada permanecía en el suelo – no sé qué me pasa –

– quieres contarme que fue lo que te paso? – dijo más calmado volviendo a su aspecto de siempre, sentándose junto al fuego

– no creo que tú lo entiendas, aunque te lo dijera –

– así que es un problema sentimental? Lo sabía, es que no te das cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por él? –

– … - tenia la mirada triste, volvía a sentarse a lado del fuego, quedando delante de Sai – no se cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos por él y eso me molesta–

– porque… –

– porque? –

–cómo es que, una persona puede ser tan estúpida para que no pueda darse cuenta de cuánto ama a otra…– decía en tono triste – …y cuando te das cuenta de lo mucho que vale esa persona para ti… es demasiado tarde –

– yo no creo que sea demasiado tarde – vaya que el oírla lo sorprendió un poco

– tal vez… je!– su cara mostro una sonrisa triste, mientras Sai la contemplaba

– yo no creo que la gente sea estúpida por que quiera, solo que no sabe reconocer lo que se tiene a lado, pero, creo que es mejor darse cuenta aunque sea un poco tarde, a que nunca hacerlo –

- … - ocultando el rostro

– y que harás ahora, que sabes que amas a Naruto –

– y quien dice que lo amo… el.. yo…? – apenas escucho a Sai y se levanto inmediatamente – además yo nunca lo eh mencionado! –

– claro que no, pero lo tienes escrito en tu cara – se levanta también – sabes porque?... – dijo divertido

– no…! Además, el no tiene nada que ver aquí – dijo molesta

– desde que salimos has estado muy callada, cuando mencione su nombre tu expresión cambio, te veías triste, y quien más que Naruto a estado siempre a tu lado? –

– no me molestes! – grito un poco sonrojada, pues lo que había dicho era cierto – me ire a dormir! –

– jaja… definitivamente jaja – comenzó a reír por lo bajo –

– definitivamente que! – decía volteándose a ver a Sai en tono de amenaza

– definitivamente me gusta más verte enojada… - dejo de reír un poco – que verte triste…

– _gracias… Sai _– susurro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

– qué? no te escuche? – decía sonriendo, definitivamente no le gustaba ver a esa parte débil de Sakura

– no juegues con tu buena suerte – decía amenazadora, mostrando su puño en señal de querer golpearlo

– ahora que estas mejor, dejame preguntarte, estas segura que no es Naruto a quien amas?, te lo pondré así, quien es la persona que mas ocupa tu mente?, a quien llamas si necesitas ayuda? –

– y-yo.. – ante las preguntas solo un nombre apareció en su mente

_…Naruto…_

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Miedo?

**Capítulo IV. Miedo…**

_En Konoha – al día siguiente –_

Naruto caminaba entre la gente, rumbo al lugar acordado con Hinata, se veía un poco animado, al menos no estaría solo, pero un poco triste porque sería otro día sin ver a Sakura.

– creo que voy un poco tarde, será mejor que llegue – apresuro un poco más el paso, no tardo mucho en ver a Hinata y se acerco a ella – Hinata! Tenías rato esperando –

– eh! Na… Naruto-kun – decía un poco asustada – a… acabo de llegar n/n –

– pues bien, vamos hoy también iremos a ichiraku – decía animado levantando un puño, camino un poco pero Hinata se quedo pensativa – te ocurre algo Hinata? –

– n-no, s-solo me distraje – volvió la mirada a Naruto, sabia que la felicidad que sentía no duraría por mucho tiempo, rogaba por que Sakura tardara

_Con Sai y Sakura habían pasado 2 días_

Llegaban a su destino, y en la puerta de aquella aldea (no sé cómo se llama xD pero es una aldea jeje) los esperaba una persona con un porte de superioridad, puesto que era el kage.

– denme los pergaminos que mando su Hokage Tsunade – dijo con tono rígido el kage

– están aquí – extendió los pergaminos y se los dio

–la alianza se cumplirá según lo acordado – termino y se retiro

– con su permiso – también se marcharon

Antes de irse pasaron a comer algo y decidieron regresar a la aldea después de eso. A mitad del camino Sakura se detiene.

– qué pasa? Porque te detienes? –

– Olvide mencionarte que – se puso un poco seria – no volveré a la aldea contigo, tengo algo que hacer – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

– algo? De que se trata – con tono curioso – no iras a suicidarte o si? Además todavía tu herida no ah sanado – aunque habían evitado la mayor parte de peligro, durante un combate que tuvieron, Sakura resulto herida en un costado, aunque ella insistió en que no era de gravedad, parecía profunda.

– ya quisieras que pasara je, mi herida esta bien, quería buscar nuevas técnicas medicas, solo te pido que le informes a Tsunade-sama, eh escuchado de que por esta zona hay gran variedad de plantas – le decía mientras se alejaba

– así que no le avisaste ¬¬ y ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –

– no te escucho! – decía más lejos, pronto desapareció de la vista de Sai

– que pretende – quiso seguirla pero no pudo alcanzarla, sería mejor regresar a la aldea e informar a la Hokage

Pasado un día y Sai llegaba a la aldea, no descanso mucho en el camino pues creía que era mejor llegar rápido, una vez que estaba en la aldea fue directo a la Hokage, tal fue su prisa que no noto que había empujado sin querer a Naruto.

Toc-toc

– adelante – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

– Tsunade-sama la misión fue completada sin problemas pero… –

– pero…? donde está Sakura? – decía alzando una ceja en señal de duda

– ese el problema, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, quería aprender nuevas técnicas… –

– que? por qué no me aviso personalmente? – decía con cierto enojo

– la intente seguir, pero creí que sería mejor venir e informarle –

– mmm… que intenta con desafiarme! Hay mucho trabajo aquí, y decide irse por unos días! – decía molesta – "ahora quien me va ayudar con todo este papeleo… Shizune y …"

– están hablando de Sakura-chan – entra Naruto

– ah ola Naruto! n-n –

– que paso con Sakura? Cuando vuelve?

– no lo sé, quien se cree como para irse así

– jeje no estará furiosa por que habrá más trabajo para usted?– dijo sin saber lo que provocaria

– muy bien Sai, tú serás el remplazo de Sakura, hasta que ella vuelva –

– pe…pero que! o.o – decía asustado, imaginando todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer

– acaso no le aviso a usted que se iba a practicar? –

– claro que no! Y cuando vuelva la hare pagar! – una venita apareció en su frente

– jeje pues me retiro "no vaya a ser que también me ponga a trabajar en lugar de Sakura-chan" – salió rápidamente dejando a un indefenso Sai frente a la Hokage – espero que estés bien Sakura-chan –

_En otro lugar_

Caminaba Sakura entre los altos arboles, no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía, y eso era lo de menos, quería caminar y pensar en cómo haría para decírselo a Naruto, pero… tenía miedo de volver, ahora estaba claro lo que sentía, pero y… si el ya no la amara? Eso es lo que le impedía ir corriendo a él, tuvo que mentirle a Sai, tenia que pensar un poco más, quizá despejarse por unos días le haría tener el valor – habré hecho bien? Y si… Tsunade-sama no lo toma a bien? No quiero pensar en lo que me hará cuando regrese – en su mente imágenes de Tsunade gritando y mandándola aparecían. Un terrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda – lo mejor no será pensar en eso – ya bastante le dolía la cabeza y la herida se había abierto, pronto llego a donde el camino se dividía en dos partes – a donde debería ir? "no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde me encuentro u.u" tal vez izqu…– No pudo continuar pues de pronto todo se puso negro.

La mañana llegaba con un aire frio, las aves cantaban, y pequeños rayos de luz entraban por pequeñas rejillas de una cabaña, poco a poco comenzó a despertarse Sakura, apenas se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba no le costó levantarse inmediatamente – que me paso…? – se preguntaba vio que había sido arropada con una pequeña manta y al lado habían dejado comida – será para mí? – se acerco y puesto que tenía mucha hambre decidió probar un poco

– ya despertaste… me alegro – dijo un joven de cabello castaño un poco más alto que Sakura que recién entraba con algunos leños en brazos

– dis.. disculpa, tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí? – decía un poco asustada porque no noto cuando entro él a la pequeña cabaña

– si fui yo, porque ayer te encontré desmayada con mucha fiebre así que te traje aquí – se sentó enfrente de ella dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco, aquella sonrisa le parecía tan familiar – puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas mejor –

– cl.. claro – dijo devolviéndole a sonrisa – por cierto, cómo te llamas? –

– me llamo Takeshi (k original eh ¬¬ lo primero que se me ocurrió xD) y tu? –

– Sakura mucho gusto –

– que lindo nombre y te queda bastante bien _cerezo- _se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – pues descansa, iré por un poco de agua–

– claro… –

Inner: que guapo! Kyaa!

– que? (wow hasta que aparece su inner xD see)

Inner: no lo ocultes tan solo míralo, no te parece atractivo? Y esa sonrisa que tiene se parece a…

– _Naruto… _– dijo mientras veía salir a Takeshi

– Naruto? Quien es el? –

– eh me escuchaste jeje "pensé que no me escucharía ¬¬" –

– perdón por la pregunta pero… ayer – dijo recargándose a la puerta

**Flash back**

Sakura se encontraba acostada sudando frío, se quejaba y respiraba agitadamente, mientras que Takeshi ponía trapos húmedos sobre su frente para calmar un poco la fiebre que comenzaba a subir.

– na… Naru… - decía entre dientes –

– Naru?– decía mientras la miraba

– Naru… Naruto… - una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla

**Fin del flash back**

– toda la noche te la pasaste repitiendo ese nombre… por eso tenía curiosidad de saber quién era, pero si no quieres decírmelo no importa n_n – puso ambas manos detrás de la nuca mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa

– el es… el – decía un poco bajo

– eh? – mostrando una mirada llena de curiosidad

– el es un amigo, más que eso,,, el

– te gusta? – dijo con tono juguetón

– jeje– asistió sonriendo un poco avergonzada

– y él lo sabe? – pregunto

– pienso decírselo, pero eh querido estar fuera unos días, hasta que tenga el valor –

– que bien, entonces podre tener compañía – dijo Takeshi sonriéndole amablemente

**Continuará…**

Lo sé, me tarde años en poner la conti, pero la sigo escribiendo!

Aun no la eh abandonado u.u o eso trato, aunque estado trabajando en otra

Historia, casi igual, pero esa espero publicarla pronto, claro, sin dejar de

Escribir esta, pues dejen reviews! Y de verdad siento haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar u.u

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, les agradezco infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo.


End file.
